Talk:RuneScape Clans Wiki
Archived I have archived the Main Page's talk page to here because it had reached over 20 sections and was beginning to get to big. 03:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Poll I have updated the main page poll, like I always do on the 20th. Feel free to vote on it! If you have any suggestions for future polls please give them here. Thanks all, 03:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article I'd like to suggest the Union page to be the next featured article. Please add whether you support it or not below. After 24 hours the featured article will be changed to the purposed (above) unless someone thinks otherwise. Thanks, 08:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :*I'll support since it's unopposed. 19:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :*Support, no other pages up for consideration. 20:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :*I am also in support. I also support The Empire as the featured clan. 20:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan 5/11 I'd like to nominate Tormentd Soulz as the Featured Clan for May. It's a great community with a solid clan structure and (too many) events. It's a wonderful place to be and I think it needs some attention on this site 02:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :* Support 03:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::* I don't think anyone at this point in time will oppose the idea - So, feel free to change the template + add the template to your clan page at the start of May. If you need any help feel free to ask. 02:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) - Wikia logged me out -.- 02:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Testing I'm just letting the community know that I'll be testing new backgrounds and colours (etc). I'm going to be focusing on the Clan Camp as the background. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to post below! If you really don't like the current background/colours please also post below and I'll change it asap. Thanks all, 04:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Who's our next featured clan? Lets do this pro and get in advanced this time guys :P 03:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Who is there left to choose from? 16:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :* I personally think we should do something based on 'first in best dressed'. After the month, the no featured clan template will activate which will include instructions on how to add a clan to the page yourself. Of course, there will be some complications but it is easier then the whole community having to decide on a clan each month. There would be regulating rules that would control what clans would be allowed to do it. Just an idea, but otherwise as long as the clan has an alright clan page, I don't mind. 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) My first instinct is NO that's a horrid idea. But... It might be worth a shot 05:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) After July Why don't we make a forum where people can write articles and then the best one is picked for that month? 08:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Do you mean like editorials? 16:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) * I don't believe that we have enough users that are active in editing the wiki for this idea to work. 06:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Guys I nominate Clan:The Kingdom of Sparta 04:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I just put them up and the Union Article... Since... Well... No one has said crap to anyone... 23:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me they have a well constructed page......and have been around for a good while. 23:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Clan Citadels? 20:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :*Yes, they seem appropriate. 15:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan? I think it's pretty overdue for a featured clan. Any suggestions? 15:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Pages Not Related to Clans I was just thinking that articles that are not directly related to clans should not really be on this wiki. 23:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) CLAN nominateion for 10-01-11 Hello My name is tobann and i would like to nominate my clan Dragon Hart 'for the main page. we are a good clan with 430 members i would love to see it posted for the month of october 10/01/11 because that would be such a blessing for my clanmates to see for all the hard work that they have done thank you. thank you Tobann 05:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Tobann :* Sure, I see no problem with that. Also, can I get you to sign your posts by adding 4 tidals (~~~~) to the end of your comment. This helps us know who commented and when they did it. If you have any further questions feel free to ask. Thanks, 07:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) thank you sir i did not know about the ( Tobann 05:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC)) i will use them form now on Tobann 05:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Phaseout Quite frankly we don't have enough articles. We should just turn it off. 22:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree 01:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Applying my signature to other wikis. Hey guys, since Excel left I don't know if anyone else knows coding so I'll ask in the general place. I've been trying to get my signature to work on other wikis yet when I do the process (which I have done WORD for WORD), it still comes up as substitute signature thing rather than what it's supposed to be. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks! 03:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *If you create a signature template on the other wiki with the same code then it should work. 13:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *Excel runs a script for the wiki as a whole. You need to have an admin change the script of the wiki you are on to allow for some of the code in the "excel style signature" to work. Jim and I's signatures work ok, because they are basic wiki code. A guide on how to set up a signature like ours can be found here 14:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) His is basic, it doesn't use the expanding core. :P BTW, I'm back. 17:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing a full code re write on the homepage. Progress in my sandbox, cheers :) 17:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Adding Columns Heads-up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've been instructed to make a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. I tried to be as detailed as I could with my <-- --> marked explanations, referencing all the templates I had to make. The reason I made all new templates was to avoid the intrusion of editing over the existing ones. A list of these new templates can be found HERE. I did switch the sections around a little bit - simply because the Contents section looked very crowded and smashed together in the new, smaller right column. I did my very best to keep the same look and feel that was there before, but that is sometimes difficult to do when moving to the new floating column system. The one real change I did make was to eliminate one set of the Help / General Info sections, as there were two sets displaying. –Scott (XD1), Wikia Content Team Column tag documentation What they do: This column system creates a left column with a width of 670px, and a right column with a width of 300px. The right column floats independently of the left, allowing the ad at the top right to slide the right column content down rather than displaying on top of it. This is further helpful because the ad sometimes appears single high, and sometimes double high. This system is designed to be used for the entire main page contents, splitting it between the left and right columns. (with the exception of the popular full-width bottom section) How they work: '← (670px) left column content goes here, 100% width used here will bring tables out to 670px → ↑ This tag is required at the end of the column, otherwise the main page will "break" ↑ ← (300px) right column content goes here, 100% width used here will bring tables out to 300px → ↑ This tag is required at the end of the column, otherwise the main page will "break" ↑ ↑ This tag is used to "reset" the content that follows back to its original full width. It is normally used to allow a full-width banner at the bottom of pages, but is sometimes used to end the column system at the top of the page - creating a short column system only long enough to accommodate the ad space, and leaving the majority of the content in full width. ↑ Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright Well... looks like I'll have to work on this when I get time... 17:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) join kc red dragions friend me therealsirjordan12 for a invte delete sorry, posted in the wrong place Rob Jones (talk) 09:59, November 27, 2014 (UTC)